fairytail_j_nfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Korona Władców
= Wstęp= Magnolia. Najpiękniejsze miasto zamieszkane przez ludzi gdzie magia wraz z naturą tworzą wręcz idealną całość. Nie dziwiono się więc, że tak szlachetne, nieposkromione i potężne stworzenia jak Smoki zamieszkiwały te okolice w zamierzchłych czasach. Ludzie w mieście byli uprzejmi, mili oraz dumni ze swojej gildii co rzadko się zdarzało w innych miejscach. Ta historia ma Cię uświadomić jak naprawdę powstała magi. Dowiesz się co to prawdziwe łzy oraz skutki zdrady najbliższych osób, które były z tobą od zawsze. Jednak nie zniechęcaj się tym ponieważ w każdym tunelu jest światełko - światełko nadziei i miłości, która pokona wszystko co stanie jej na przeszkodzie. Kto by pomyślał,że wszystko zacznie się tak nie pozornie . . . = Opowiadanie= Rozdział I Pięć lat wcześniej . . . Dzień zapowiadał się całkiem dobrze. Przynajmniej lepiej niż podczas minionych dwunastu lat nastolatki. Słońce wypuszczało ciepłe promienie, które delikatnie pokrywały postać dziewczyny. Miała długie sięgające do bioder czarne włosy, którym odwiecznie towarzyszyło coś podobnego do srebrnego brokatu. Jednak nie było to dodatkiem który można było zmyć z włosów - zawsze było i będzie. Posiadała także delikatną dziewczęcą sylwetkę, jasną cerę oraz piękne fioletowo-granatowe oczy, które były jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Po pewnym czasie dostrzegła wysoki budynek na którym widniał napis "Tail Fairy". Na jej ustach pojawił się delikatny, wręcz nie zauważalny uśmiech. Ruszyła pewnie w stronę gildii. Mijała ludzi chcąc, nie chcąc widząc ich rozradowane, pełne szczęścia twarze. Był to widok, który bolał ją - i to bardzo. Przyśpieszyła po czym otworzyła drzwi. Cały kłótnia jaka panowała w pomieszczeniu gwałtownie ucichła. Ciemnowłosa bez słowa przeszła pomiędzy magami leżącymi na podłodze po czym bez słowa podeszła do małego staruszka, który patrzył na nią wielkimi oczyma. - Przyszłam po zadanie. - powiedziała beznamiętnym głosem wyciągając z torby lekko pożółkłą kartkę, która pozwalała niezależnemu magowi wyższej klasy na wzięcie sobie zadania z różnych gildii. - To rzadkość spotykać tak młodego, wolnego maga. Zwłaszcza z taka mocą. - powiedział siwowłosy uśmiechając się promiennie do Aiko. Wykrzywiła usta w grymas niezadowolenia. - Po prostu nie widzę w nich głębszego sensu zwłaszcza w takiej która co chwila wszystko rujnuje. - powiedziała z przekąsem chowając kartkę do torby by po chwili minąć staruszka. Drogę zagrodził jej jesnak różowo-włosy chłopak w jej wieku. Od razu było widać, że ma bojowe nastawienie co lekko rozbawiło nowo przybyłą. - Przeproś całą gildię a jak nie to oberwiesz! - krzykną wytykając ją palcem, a z ust zaczęły wylatywać mu płomienie. Smoczy Zabójca pomyślała. - Za o niby? - Obraziłaś ją mówiąc, że nie widzisz sensu jej powstania! - Czyżby Igneel wybrał sobie tak ociężałego umysłowo ucznia? - zapytała. Chłopak nie wytrzymał i nie zważając na krzyk mistrza zaatakował ją Stalową Pięścią Ognistego Smoka. Ciemnowłosa jednak zamiast uciec czy wypowiedzieć jakieś zaklęcie po prostu wyciągnęła rękę i bez użycia jakiejkolwiek magii zablokowała jego atak po czym przerzuciła Natsu przez całe pomieszczenie. - Masz ogromne zdolności i potencjał Natsu, jednak musisz kontrolować swoją moc inaczej daleko nie zajdziesz. - Skąd wiesz jak się nazywam i, że Igneel mnie uczył?! - Powiedział mi.- wzruszyła ramionami po czym odprowadzona licznymi spojrzeniami podskoczyła na pierwsze piętro zleceń by wybrać sobie jakieś. kiedy zerwała odpowiednią kartkę. - Wiesz gdzie on jest? - do jej uszu dotarł cichy głos chłopca. Zdziwiła się ponieważ nie wiedziała, że ten chłopak może chociaż na chwilę się uspokoić. - Nie bądź głupi Natsu! Smoków już nie ma! - Ciemnooka spojrzała na chłopaka, który miał na sobie same bokserki. - Smoki istnieją! Igneel istnieje! - Skoro tak to gdzie on teraz jest? W pomieszczeniu zapanowała kompletna cisza, która w ogóle nie pasowała do tego miejsca. - Tam gdzie ty nie możesz być. - odpowiedziała za różowo-włosego widząc rozpacz w jego oczach. W końcu sama wiedziała jak to jest zostać tak nagle samemu, opuszczonego przez osoby, którym ufa się prawie całe życie. - Chcesz oberwać?! - Hej dzieciaki spokojnie. . . - powiedział Mistrz czując w powietrzu nadchodzącą "wojnę". Nagle Greya zaczęła otaczać srebrna poświata, która po trzech sekundach przygwoździła do do ściany tak mocno, że zrobił na niej ślad. Granatowłosy próbował się wyrwać krzycząc przy tym niekończący się limit przekleństw. - Aiko może go puścisz? Chciałbym z tobą o czymś porozmawiać. - poprosił staruszek zapominając o młodym Magu Lodowych Tworów. Dziewczyna niechętnie kiwnęła głową po czym pstryknęła palcami. Srebrna poświata zniknęła, a nastolatek spadł plackiem na ziemię wywołując salwę śmiechu. * * * Drzwi do prywatnego pokoju Mistrza zamknęły się z głośnym hukiem. Czarnowłosa zaplotła ręce na piersi. - Może Pan przejść do rzeczy? Chciałabym zająć się swoją misją. - Ta dzisiejsza młodzież. Taka niecierpliwa . . . No cóż masz rację, lepiej będzie jak przejdę od razu do rzeczy. - Ostrzegam jeżeli jesteś jednym z tych Mistrzów co chcą mnie przekonać do swojej gildii wyjdę od razu. - Chciałem Ci zadać tylko jedno pytanie. Co nie podoba ci się w gildiach? - to pytanie zbiło ją z tropu, a bojowa postawa którą przyjęła po wejściu do pomieszczenia delikatnie rozluźniła się. Po chwili odzyskała jednak rezon. - Zawszę ranię ludzi do których się zbytnio zbliżę. - zdziwiła ją własna odpowiedź jednak nie widziała większego sensu okłamywania go i tak by wiedział kiedy zaczęła by zmyślać. - Duża moc wymaga wielkiego poświęcenia. . . - Tylko, że ja o taką moc w ogóle nie prosiłam. - przerwała mu czując w sercu dziwne uczucie. Ostatnie słowa jakie usłyszała to: Nikt nie powinien zostawać sam, nie ważne jak wielką i niebezpieczną ma moc. Ponieważ tacy ludzie zmieniają historię świata . . . Szkoda tylko, że nikt nie dał mi możliwości wyboru. - pomyślała wychodząc z pomieszczenia z tym dziwnym uczuciem pustki w sercu. Rozdział II Już niebawem . . . = Od autora= = Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Korona Władców" by Mitsuki Kou? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:Przygodowy Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anioły